Personal Space
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: A few Dark oneshots throughout Hiccup's life. Growing up, Hiccup always wondered why people couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves. He never knew what it was about him, but for some reason both people his age and his enemies seemed to have a problem with personal space. Didn't they know it was off limits to touch him in these places? I mean, he's a guy for Thor's sake!


_Age 7_

* * *

"Hey dad, how come I'm not as big as the other kids?" I asked my dad. He looked at me from across the table as I ate my tasteless porridge. Well, I didn't really eat it, more like played around with it. He kept his eyes on his papers and talked to me in an annoyed voice. "Every viking grows at different speeds. You're just growing slowly like the rest of them. Don't worry, I have no doubts that you'll get as big and strong as the next viking out there" He said. I would've believed him if he didn't seem so annoyed at me. I looked down sadly at my bland food and pushed it away. "What also helps, son, is by eating your breakfast" my dad said as I tried to leave the table. "Uggh, why do I have to eat _this_ for breakfast?" I argued, sitting back at the table. My dad didn't look up from his papers when he replied. "Because it's healthy for you and it'll make you strong. Now finish your breakfast". I just stuck my tongue out in disgust, pushing the horrid stuff even farther away from me. _That's_ when my dad did look up from his papers. I crossed my arms and pouted, looking away from him. "Hiccup, I will not ask you again, finish your breakfast, or don't eat at all". I gave a dramatic sigh. "But, _why_? It's soo gross!" I complain, sprawling out over the table. He raised an eye at me, and stood up, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a canteen. I heard the pop of the lid and watched as my dad poured a gold syrup over it. "There, it has some honey in it. Now eat" he said grumpily, sliding it back over to me.

I still gave it nasty looks as I took a spoonful of it and ate. It wasn't that bad thanks to the honey, but I still didn't like it. Knowing my dad wouldn't like it if I complained, I scraped some of it to one side of the bowl to make it look like I ate more when I didn't. I showed it to him, and he, with a groan, said I could throw the rest away. I didn't hesitate. I ran out the back door and silently shouted "Yes!". And so with a satisfied smirk I went over to where the woods started and watched as the thick porridge slopped to the ground. I ran back inside and washed the bowl. Then I began to bug my dad. "Dad, can I go outside and play?"

"Let me finish this first"

"Please?"

"Not yet Hiccup"

"...pretty please?"

"I said no son"

"With a cherry on top?"

"Hiccup" he said with a warning tone. I began to pout again. Then I came up with an idea. I left the main room and ran up to my room to get something I know would catch my dad's attention. It would also help get payback against Gobber for embarrassing me in front of Astrid. I ran over to my chest and opened it with a heave. I stood on my tipy toes to reach the bottom, throwing stuffed animals and toys behind me.

Gobber let me make this for my 7th birthday a few weeks ago, telling me to keep it a secret or he's be in big trouble. Reaching for where I hid it, I pulled out a dagger almost as long as my arm. It was heavy, but not enough for me to fall over. I poked the top and flinched as it poked a hole right through my skin, causing a little cut. I had gotten worse injuries though. I also grabbed the small wooden shield my dad got me for my birthday and marched downstairs with the dagger leaning on my shoulder like a solider would, the tip close to my head. A little too close.

I giggled when I got downstairs. "Dad look, I'm killing a dragon!" I pretended. He didn't even glance up from his paper. I held the shield in front of me, but almost lost my balance. "Die you foul beast! Or face the wrath of Hiccup!" I shouted, running around with the dagger and fake shield. I pretend there was a large Monstrous Nightmare running from me, and I began to laugh. It was fun and all…until I tripped. Backwards. "Whoa!" I shouted. My shield fell somewhere behind me while my dagger fell next to my hand, leaving a thin slice from my thumb to my pinkie.

"Ow, Dad!" I began to cry a little. It wasn't a very deep scratch, not enough to scar, but it was bleeding. And it hurt "Hiccup!" I heard my dad rush. He knelt beside me and gently tried to grab my hand. "Let me see it Hiccup" he spoke kindly. I sniffled and showed my hand to him. He moved my hand around and I squealed a little, shoving his hand away. "Don't touch it! It hurts!" I yelled at him. "Hiccup, I need to see it so I can help. Now stop moving". He rubbed my back and I gave my bloody hand to him. Flinching anytime he prodded at it, he looked back at my dagger. He picked it up and gave me an angry look.

"Where did you get this?" If I was being generous, I would've seen hints of worry and surprise in his eyes. But all I could mainly see was anger. I sniffed. "Gobber. H..He said I could have it for my birthday". He ran his hand down his face, mumbling something about Gobber when he picked me up and set me on the table. He treated my hand and I didn't want to look at his face. "Are you mad at me? Dad?" I asked. He looked at me with hard eyes, but they softened after a few seconds. "No Hiccup, I'm not mad at you. Gobber on the other hand will be getting a good talking too". I sniffed and thought of something funny. "You're give him a talkings too? Like you do to me when I'm bad? And you spank me to teach me not to do it again?" I spoke laughing a few times.

"Aye. How about I ground him too and send him too his room as well, huh?" he said with a smile. I was full out laughing now, imagining Gobber pouting and walking home. My dad ruffled my hair while I was laughing. "Alright, Hiccup? Look at me" I did with a smile on my face, wiping tears of both pain and happiness from my eyes. "Because you're growing up and 7 years old, I'll let you keep this. _Only..._ if you promise to be careful and more thoughtful when using it. Deal?" He spoke, holding the dagger in front of me.

I nodded excitedly. "Deal!" I rushed a little too fast. I honestly didn't think he'd let me keep it. He handed it to me making sure I held it with both hands. My first official weapon! "Cool! Now I can fight dragons like you do!" He gave me a stern look. "Not quite yet son. You've still got a lot of growing yet to do. And that means more porridge".

"Yuck"

He chuckled and I slid off the table. "Alright, we can go outside now. After all, I've got to talk to Gobber before I start work for the day" He said. To me or to himself I wasn't sure, but I laughed, still excited that my dad was going to ground my Uncle Gobber. I was practically bouncing off the walls by the time my dad got his cape and helmet on. "Come on, come on, come on, come on! I'm so bored!" I complained at the door, swinging from the handle. "Alright, Alright, just give me a minute" I heard my dad say. I groaned. "Why does a minute have to be so loong!"

When we finally did leave, I ran down the hill ahead of my dad, jumping around and wasting my energy. Before we got to the village, a meaty hand grabbed my shoulder. "You know the rules Hiccup, stay in my sight". I rocked back and forth on my feet as he spoke. "I know, I know, come on!" I pushed, pulling my dad's hand in hopes of pulling him along. It did nothing. "Hiccup" He warned. "I know, I will. I promise". "Good" he replied with a pat on my shoulder. "Now, can we _pleeeaase_ go?" I pleaded. He pat my back and I took the invitation to burn as much energy as possible.

We stopped a few times on the way to Gobbers so my dad could check up on a few things, but I was excited when we got there. Gobber was in for it for sure! I ran ahead to the forge when it was in sight, already seeing my Uncle hard at work. "Gobber!" I shouted as I arrived, making my presence known. "Ah, morning Hiccup. And how are we today?" He asked, giving me a few glances while he worked. I couldn't help the mischievous giggles as I laughed. He had no idea what was to come. "I'm good. You on the other hand, are going to be grounded!" I laughed with a smile, pointing at him.

"Oh no, for what?" he spoke, playing with me. He thought I was joking, like a little kid jokes. How wrong he was. "For embarrassing me in front of the other kids". He crossed his arm and prosthetic. "Oh yeah, and how do you plan on grounding me?". As if the timing couldn't be more accurate, my dad caught up to me. "Gobber, we need to talk" he said from the entrance. No words could describe the look of horror on Gobber's face. He looked at me and I silently laughed, pointing at him and stretching my thumb across my neck, silently saying he was a dead man. "Uh oh". My dad bent down to my level.

"Hiccup, you know where Mr. Lotcow lives, right? Just down the road by the Lumber stand?" I nodded. He dropped a bag in my hand. It felt like coins. "Do you want to be a good lad and run these down to him while I have a word with Gobber?" I look down. "Aww, I don't get to stay and see you ground him?". "It won't take you that long. I promise you'll be back in time to see him get grounded" He spoke, shooting a glare at Gobber. With my hopes and dreams now brought back to life, I saluted him. "You can count on me!" I ran off not a second later. In truth, I can't really remember what Mr. Lotcow looks like, but I remember where my dad said he lives. So I can just ask around.

When I see the Lumber stand I look around at the houses for one I might remember.

…nope, they all look exactly the same. My shoulders fall and I see a woman with a baby nearby. 'Maybe she'll know!'. I walk up to her and pull a little on her chain skirt to catch here attention. "Huh? Oh, hello Hiccup, how can I help you?" she asked. I didn't bother asking how she knew my name, as everyone seemed to. "Hi, can you tell me where Mr. Lotcow lives? I need to give this to him!" I ask, holding up the bag of coins to show her. "Mr. Lotcow? Oh, he lives right there" she said, pointing to a house right behind me. "Oh. Thank you!" I call out to her as I run up the porch and to the door.

I knock a few times. Nothing happens. I knock a few more. Nothing happens. I knock again, and this time I hear a muffled shout. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" The door swings open a few seconds later, revealing an old man with a white beard, and a bald head. His stomach was large, making him look more fat than strong. "What do you want" he hissed out. I hugged the bag of money, too scared to talk. "Come on kid I haven't got all day" he yelled again. "My...my dad sent me here to..to g..give you this" I stutter out, holding the bag out. He swiped it from my hand causing me to flinch and opened it.

He smiled when he saw what was inside and gave me a chilling look. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Why don't you come in and have some tea" he asked with his old voice. "N...no thanks. I...I actually have to be somewhere" I stuttered out again. "No? What's the matter, you never been taught manners kid? Come in it won't take long, I just want to give you a little something for giving this to me. A...present if you will". Any fear I felt earlier left the second he said present. "A present! Cool!" I say running inside. I spot his table and sit on his chair while I waited.

Mr. Lotcow went to get something, telling me to stay put while he was gone. I swung my feet back and forth while I waited. When he came back, that fear began to slowly creep back. He stumbled out of his room, sweating and bloodshot eyes, something I could've sworn weren't there before. He walked up to me swaying slightly while handing me a strange cookie. It had a weird, gross smelling frosting on it. "Here you go kid. Fresh as can be". I gave it a gross look and set it on his table. "Thanks but no thanks" I say.

"You know it's impolite to refuse a gift" he said, getting to his knees, and beginning to stroke my leg. I grew uncomfortable real quick. His voice got low and close to my face "especially for someone like you". I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but when he tried to take off my pants, I knew I needed to go. "Um, t..thanks for the gift and the uh...talk, b..but I should go. You know, my dad's probably looking for me right about now" I say quietly. "What, leaving so soon? But the fun hasn't even started yet!" He said, standing up clumsily. I look around the room for something. What, I had no clue, but I was shaking with fear by now. The door was behind me, so when he stood, I booked it. "Get back here you little shiOof!" I heard behind me, as well as a thump.

I pulled open the door and ran as fast as I could to the forge. I wasn't sure why, but I felt gross now. Everywhere he touched me, my back, my leg, and my side burned and I wanted to claw off the places he touched me. I was out of breath when I got back to the forge. My dad and Gobber were still talking, but the last thing on my mind was seeing Gobber grounded. I walked in as they were arguing and grabbed my dad's hand. He squeezed back but didn't pay any more attention to me otherwise. By the time they finished I wasn't shaking with fear anymore, but I still wanted to take a bath. With enough bugging, I knew my dad would let me.


End file.
